Game Time with Freddy and Foxy
by Crazybird101
Summary: Freddy and Foxy play two video games together on the manager's computer to pass the time. What will the outcome be? (Credit to original artist for artwork)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

**AU**

**Major OOCNESS**

**Possible spoilers to games**

**Language**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**I own NOTHING**

**Flames will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza**

**X.X**

**Facade**

"TRIIIIP!" Freddy yelled jokingly as he approached the male npc with an empty wine glass floating in front of him. "GIVE ME DRINK!" he typed in.

"He's not gonna give one to you now that you got them arguing." Foxy said.

Freddy ignored Foxy and typed in, "GIVE ME DRINK OR I STUFF U." Both npcs looked over to their character, whom they named Ben, and gave him annoyed looks.

_"Not now, Ben!" _Trip said before walking away after Grace mentioned something.

"NOOOO! TRIIIIIIP!" Freddy laughed while typing it down.

"Told you." Foxy said in a "I told you so" kind of way.

"Aww." Freddy pouted before turning to Grace, who was standing at the bar with her back turned to them and arms folded. He grinned widely, walked up to her, and typed, "I comfort you, Grace..." He then brought the cursor up to her shoulder and touched it. Freddy and Foxy laughed a bit when Grace gave them an annoyed expression.

"Wait a minute, matey, wait a minute. I got something." Foxy laughed before reaching forward and typed, "Wanna see my knot?"

Freddy let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee. "THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" he wheezed out as he struggled to catch his breath. He then moved their character and gasped when he found a glass of wine floating by the large window. "I FOUND DRINK!" he gasped before rushing over and picking it up. "YOU SO GOOD TO ME, TRIPPY!" he laughed while typing it down.

"Good one!" Foxy snickered.

Freddy finished up the drink and tossed the glass aside before turning his attention over to Grace again, who was now looking very angry. "I comfort you, Grace." he typed while speaking in a low, sexual tone. He then started spamming the mouse button and both animatronics started to laugh when Trip got stuck saying the same thing.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Foxy laughed.

_"Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben." _Trip started to say in between words.

"'Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben.' BEN DROWNED!" Freddy gasped while still spamming the mouse button.

"YOUVE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE." Foxy typed in jokingly. Both laughed hard for a good few seconds while Trip and Grace continued to argue.

"Hold on a second." Freddy panted as he weakly reached for the keyboard. "There's something Mikey wanted me to try." He then typed, "Melon." Freddy and Foxy held their breath when Trip and Grace abruptly fell silent and gave their character shocked expressions.

_"Alright! That's it!" _Trip announced angrily before grabbing their character.

"WHAT!?" Freddy screamed while Foxy fell to the floor in hard fits of laughter. "What's wrong with saying 'melon'?!" Freddy started laughing himself after Trip threw them out the door.

"Melon!" Foxy sighed on the floor.

**Five Nights at Freddy's**

"Heeere Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." Foxy said as he spastically flipped through the cameras in search of the purple rabbit.

"Isn't it funny that we're playing a game that takes place in the same building with the same inhabitants?" Freddy mused.

"Aye." Foxy agreed. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT RABBIT!?"

"Check the door." Freddy suggested.

Foxy clicked on the down arrow before dragging the cursor over to the left door light switch. He let out a surprised scream when the flickering light revealed Bonnie's face and quickly closed the door. Both animatronics screamed loudly in unison when Freddy suddenly jumped up and screamed in their faces right after slamming the door closed. Freddy and Foxy hugged each other and looked away from the monitor just as it was replaced with the Game Over screen.

"Sorry about that..." Freddy whispered weakly.

"No hard feelings..." Foxy replied.

**Attempt 2**

Foxy focused on the game as he flipped through the cameras before checking the doors. "Why can't the damn clock go any FASTER!?" he whined.

"Well now we know how Mike feels every week." Freddy said. Both of them suddenly felt their entire world come to a dead halt when they saw that Pirate Cove was empty. "Where did you go?" he asked. Foxy frantically went through the cameras before stopping at the West Hall camera. Both animatronics screamed in unison when they saw video game Foxy running down the hall. "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Freddy screamed frantically. As soon as Foxy lowered the tablet they both screamed even louder when the video game Foxy poked through the doorway and screamed in their faces.

"I don't wanna play this game anymore..." Foxy whimpered in Freddy's arms.

"What's with all the screaming?" Bonnie asked when he poked his head into the manager's office. Freddy and Foxy screamed upon seeing the rabbit and bolted out through the other door. Bonnie blinked a few times before lowering his ears sadly. "Ok..."

**X.X**

**Just a filler fic.**

**I've been into Five Nights at Freddy's for quite a while now. I even played the game on my tablet and Chica kept on stalking me on the third night! I HATE THAT BIRD! But all in all, I LOVE IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made another one just for the lolz. **

**Btw, thanks to the people who reviewed, favored, or followed, this fic :3**

**X.X**

**Slender**

"Hey, a note!" Foxy said excitedly when he spotted a note resting on the side of a small yellow building. The note depicted a few horribly drawn pine trees and tall stick man scribbled on the paper.

"Guy in forest." Freddy said before Foxy clicked on the note.

_4 out of 8_

"Well that was ea- WHAT THE!?" As soon as he turned the character, Foxy only managed to catch a glimpse of something standing not far from them before frantically looking away. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he screamed before looking over to Freddy for answers.

Freddy, in pure honesty, shrugged. "Maybe it's the Shadow." he said.

"Heh. THE SHADOW IS HUNTING ME!" Foxy exclaimed. The two laughed for a bit before returning to the game. "But seriously, what was that thing?"

"Maybe it's some guy who got lost in the wood while on his way to work?" Freddy suggested. "Happens all the time, apparently."

"Humans need to really stop having their cars break down in front of creepy forests." Foxy said before stopping in front of a rather large building. "Oh, fuck that." he said in a slightly frightened tone. Freddy looked over to him and blinked.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Foxy exclaimed. "I swear, in almost every horror game or movie, there is always a creepy building where the protagonist has to go in alone! And you know what happens after that!"

"For heaven's sake, Foxy! It's a bloody restroom in the middle of the woods!" Freddy groaned.

"AND THAT'S NORMAL TO YOU?"

"YES!"

Foxy narrowed his eyes before throwing the mouse into Freddy's paws. "Then _you _go in, then!" he snapped, folding his arms.

"Fine!" Freddy snapped back before adjusting his seat so that it was facing the computer straight. They wandered throughout the empty building for two minutes before finally finding a note with the word "No" written all over the sides along with a lone stick figure standing in the middle. "Ha! See? Nothing happened." Freddy said smugly as they exited the restroom building.

Foxy rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"Now let's- what was that?" Freddy was cut off when static briefly appeared on the screen. Their character started to breathe rather shakely and nervously. Freddy and Foxy looked at one another before slowly turning the character around. "OH SHIT!" Freddy screamed. Standing at the end of the hall in the building, was a rather tall man dressed in a suit and tie; the man had no face. The entire screen started to go fuzzy as white noise filled the speakers. Both animatronics panicked.

"TURN AROUND! TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Foxy screeched.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Freddy screamed as he spun the character around and dashed into the woods; spamming the sprint button as though he were in the protagonist's shoes.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM US!?" Foxy wailed.

Freddy stopped and turned around, crying out when he saw the figure standing not far from them. "Hey, buddy! Do you want The Orb!?" he called.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING ORB ON US YOU FUCKING MORON!" Foxy screeched.

"Shut up!" Freddy snapped. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes! Let's get the fuck out of this forest!"

"We can't unless we have all eight pages!"

"Well we don't have all eight pages now, do we?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK THIS GAME!" Freddy finally snapped. He then swiveled his head back to the monitor and charged the character head on to the figure. White noise filled the speakers completely as static filled the screen; a blank white face flashed across a few times before being replaced with a start over menu. Freddy slouched back in his chair, arms folded, and glaring at the screen.

Foxy remained silent for a good few minutes before turning to Freddy. "I don't think he wanted the orb." he said.

**Can your pet**

"Look, Freddy! It's Chica!" Foxy said as he circled the yellow chick with the cursor.

"We are totally going to name it Chica. There's no question about it." Freddy said with as he typed down "Chica" in the name bar with a smirk. The screen changed into your typical virtual pet home. On the side was a food and bath bar, and the bottom showed several different icons.

"Why the hell is the ribbon flashing?" Foxy asked.

"I think we're supposed to customize her." Freddy said before clicking it. A menu showing different customization options appeared beside Chica. Foxy and Freddy laughed a bit at the items they had for choices. "Alright. We HAVE to make her as accurate to Chica as possible." Freddy said.

"I say we give her the bow." Foxy said, pointing his hook at the screen. Freddy clicked on the bow and a small red bow appeared on the chick's head.

"Aww, so cute." Freddy cooed before changing to the next option. "Okay... What eyes should we give her?"

"Give her the kawaii eyes." Foxy said.

Freddy slowly looked over to the fox and blinked. "'Kawaii eyes'?" he repeated.

"Aye."

"... Alright." Freddy shrugged and clicked on the kawaii eyes. He then switched to the clothes category. "Let's see if they have a bib... Do you see a bib?"

"I don't think they have a bib." Foxy replied. "But they have a apron. I guess that's the closest thing we have to a bib in this game."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Freddy clicked on the apron and went to the last option. "What the hell?" he laughed a bit when he saw the options. Foxy laughed as well.

"We have to give her the moustache, just for a laugh." he said.

"No, no. I'm giving her the scar." Freddy said as he clicked the scar choice. Foxy chuckled a bit when he saw the result of it.

"Now she looks like Scarface." he said.

"Exactly." Freddy replied before handing him the mouse. "Your turn."

Foxy took the mouse and leaned in a bit in his seat. "Alright. Looks like the little lass is hungry. Where's your cupcake, Chica?" he added with a snicker in the end.

"I believe you're supposed to give her the seeds." Freddy said.

"I know that!" Foxy snapped before clicking on the seed bag and dragging it over to the hungry chick. "Eat." he said monotonously. "Eat, my pet!"

**2 minute time skip later**

"DAMN IT, CHICA! STOP RUNNING!" Freddy snapped as he chased the chick with a shower head.

**Another 2 minute time skip later**

"Alright. We're done playing volleyball-soccer." Foxy said after playing a minute long game of volleyball with a soccer ball. "Eh! The bicycle icon is glowing." he then said.

"Give me the mouse." Freddy said, "I want to try this."

Foxy shrugged and handed the bear the mouse. Freddy eagerly sat up straight in his chair before clicking on the bike icon. "What the..." he said when the floor suddenly gave out and Chica fell into a black abyss. Both animatronics watched curiously as the bike icon, now enlarged, suddenly flipped around and switched into a pair of circular saw blades. Chica then fell into the blades and blood splattered all over the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed in horror as he watched the remains of Chica rain down from the shredder as red images of butchered chickens and credits appeared. "CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Foxy roared into loud fits of hard laughter. Slapping his hand on the desk as he struggled to control himself. "YOU BRUTALLY MURDERED HER!" he laughed, clutching his abdomen in pain. Freddy continued to stare at the screen with a horrified, slack-jawed expression, while completely lost for words. Foxy slung an arm around his shoulder and playfully danced to the song that played while Chica's remains landed in a can labeled "Chica".

**X.X**

**I hate Chica. I really, really, hate Chica. Bitch will not leave me alone on Night Five!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a third chapter, because you're all special :3**

**X.X**

**Five Nights at Freddy's Gmod Part 1**

**(w/Mike and Bonnie)**

"Oh my gawd. That's fucking creepy." Foxy chuckled as he stared at Freddy's avatar in the dark.

"Look who's talking." Freddy replied.

"I feel so left out right now." Mike said as he wandered around the Dining Area in his security guard avatar.

"Poor Mikey wikey." Foxy cooed teasingly.

"So what's the basis of this game?" Bonnie asked boredly while standing next to his doppelganger on stage.

"Uhh... This map is still in Beta. So I guess all we can do right now is dick around until the server crashes." Freddy replied before walking up to his doppelganger on stage. "I look as depressed as Bonnie." he said.

"Ha ha fucking ha." Bonnie said before walking off stage and leaving the area while Mike and Foxy laughed.

"I'm gonna go fuck up the system now." Foxy said before walking down one of the halls.

"Wait for me!" Mike called before running after him.

**Time skip**

"Oh my gawd." Mike said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"They forgot the cupcake."

"You serious?"

"They forgot the fucking cupcake." Mike laughed a bit.

Bonnie stood beside Mike in the office and looked in the corner where the cupcake would've been standing. Freddy quickly joined them.

"Well I'll be damned." Freddy said, laughing a bit as well.

"Such a tragedy." Bonnie said monotonously before walking away.

"Wait." Mike suddenly said after realizing something wasn't right. "Where's Foxy?"

"I don't know." Bonnie replied before leaving the room.

"He's probably talking with his doppelganger about knots." Freddy chuckled.

"I could've sworn I saw him with us a few minutes ag-" Mike was suddenly cut off by a loud screech.

"SWIGGTY SWOOTY I'M COMING FOR THAT BOOTY!" Foxy screeched into the mic of his headset as he charged his avatar into Mike's avatar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike screamed before the Foxy avatar barreled into his.

**Time Skip**

"Uhh, guys?" Mike asked. "Where's Freddy number two?" The others joined him around the monitor and noticed that the Freddy double was missing from the stage.

"Well shiver me timbers, he's gone!" Foxy exclaimed.

"You didn't say anything about them moving!" Mike cried.

"Well this map IS Five Nights at Freddy's in a way." Freddy said. "Either way we're all fucked." He pointed his finger at the screen. The Freddy doppelganger was standing in the restroom.

"Okay Bonnie, you go." Foxy said.

"Why do I have to go?" Bonnie frowned in front of his monitor.

"Go to him, Bonnie." Mike said, snickering a bit. "Go to Freddy while we stay in here where it's safe and watch."

"Go die for our entertainment, Bonnie." Foxy added.

"_Yeah_, Bonnie." Freddy said in a low, almost sexual tone. "_Go _and die for our entertainment."

Bonnie stood where he was silently. Staring at the three avatars that surrounded him before opening the east door. "I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." he said as he left the office.

**Pizza Delivery**

"Fucking copyright music." Freddy grumbled as he wandered throughout the lower level of the poorly modeled house.

Foxy looked over to him and grinned. "I know something that can block it out." he said before clearing his throat. "_Theeeeeeeeere once was a Fox and his name was Foxy! He had a friend and his name was Freddy! And they played video games togetherrrrrr._"

"Fuck you." Freddy smirked teasingly. The two then paused when the lights in the house suddenly switched off.

"Woah." Foxy said. "At least the copyright music is gone."

"It's probably just Goldie fucking with the lights." Freddy said as he went up the stairs.

Foxy snickered a bit from the thought. "Heh. STOP FUCKING WITH THE LIGHTS, GOLDIE!" The two animatronics laughed a bit before stopping when they saw the character model of a woman floating in mid-air. "WOAH." Foxy said with a slack-jawed expression.

Freddy, however, simply laughed. "Seriously?" he chuckled. He then laughed loudly when he saw the text that appeared quickly after. "'HOLY... I GOTTA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!'" he read.

"OOOOH NOOOOO!" Foxy added jokingly before they "fled" downstairs. The two then laughed when they saw the text after discovering that the pizza was no longer in its box.

"THE... PIZZA!" Freddy exclaimed before laughing.

"Is this game supposed to be taken seriously?" Foxy asked.

Freddy opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the vibrating noise of a mobile phone going off. "What the fuck?" Freddy asked before pausing when he heard music starting to play.

"Isn't that _your _phone?" Foxy asked with a smirk.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Shut up. That is NOT the ringtone I have for my phone and you know it. Even though my phone has a tendency to go off whenever the power goes out."

**3 minute time skip**

"Derp derp derp derp derpy derp." Foxy sang boredly as their character ran up the stairs. Both animatronics then gasped.

"WHERE'D THAT BITCH GO!?" Freddy cried in fake horror. "I WAS GOING TO HAVE HER CALL ME PAPA BEAR!"

"I don't think she was ready for Freddy." Foxy said.

"But...we were going to do "things" later..." Freddy gave the fox a sad pout. Foxy rolled his eyes and shook his head before checking a shelf in the bedroom.

"That dickbag lied! There's no fucking key anywhere!" he snarled.

"Calm down, Foxy." Freddy said cooly after taking the mouse from Foxy and guided their character downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Now we're going to settle this like _gentlemen _and not killer animatronics. Just leave all the talking to papa bear."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

"Ahem." Freddy cleared his throat as he stood in front of the door. "Excuse me good sir, but I believe you must be mistaken. There is no key in the location you told us it would be." A few seconds passed by before Freddy frowned at the monitor and growled, "Fine. Be that way. Dick." He then turned the character towards the living room and both animatronics jumped slightly when they saw the pizza lying on the floor in slices. "Woah!" the bear gasped, "My pizza!"

"Damn it, Goldie!" Foxy snapped. "Have you been fucking with the pizza again?"

"He's just upset because we never invite him to do anything with us." Freddy said as he ran the character back upstairs before pausing when he saw a partially burned corpse floating in the air. "Oh. Hello." he said blankly.

Foxy laughed a bit. "Is a parody of the bathroom music from _Psycho _really necessary?"

"I'm beginning to think that the creator of this game was starting to get desperate." Freddy chuckled. "Good sir. Are you alright? You don't look so good." he said in a mock polite voice.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Foxy added with a laugh. Freddy laughed a bit as well and wiped away an oily tear. He then guided the character down the stairs and into the living room, where the t.v. suddenly switched on, showing static and playing music.

"Really?" Foxy sighed with an unamused expression.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

"Well, that must be Phone Guy again." Freddy said jokingly as he ran over to the phone.

"We don't want to listen to any of your fucking shit again, Phone Guy!" Foxy said out loud.

"Hello?" Freddy asked.

"**TURN AROUND.**" a deep, demonic voice, replied and causing both animatronics to lean back in shock and fear.

"OH HELL NAW!" Foxy yelled while laughing nervously.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" Freddy added in agreement. An inception noise was then heard and the scene changed from the house to an outdoor location. "Oh. Okay then." Freddy said.

'Follow the Pieces'

"Shit, is this a deleted part of _Hansel & Gretel_?" Foxy asked as they followed slices of pizza through the woods.

"How _dare _they have the _**audacity **_to waste good pizza!" Freddy said in disgust.

"This is just complete bullshit, now." Foxy said as they approached two corpses lying on the ground. "Oh, look, it's Anne and Dickbag together at last." The bodies then caught on fire.

"Well burning at last for that matter." Freddy added as their character moved from the bodies over to a strange creature that was floating behind them. "Gah! Who the fuck are you!?" he laughed.

"THE PIZAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Foxy exclaimed when the scene then changed to the pizza before changing to the ending screen and then back to the main menu. By then both animatronics were too busy laughing their ass off at how stupid the game really was.

"I don't get it!" Freddy wheezed.

"My brain!" Foxy laughed before making fake explosion sounds.

"This is why you should come to Fazbear's! Because unlike Pizza Hut, our pizzas don't kill you." Freddy said in a stern voice. Foxy nodded in agreement.

"... Wanna order some Pizza Hut?" he asked.

"... Yeah." Freddy replied.

**X.X**

**Because of how popular this has become, I might make more chapters in the future. **


	4. Chapter 4: Late Halloween Special

**Silent Hills P.T. Demo**

**(late Halloween Special)**

_Watch out. The gap in the door..._

_It's a separate reality. _

_The only me is me._

_Are you sure the only you is you?_

"Ooooookaaaaaaaay." Freddy said as the scene then switched over to that of a grayscale room being shown in a first person view. "Holy shit, these graphics look amazing."

"Aye." Foxy nodded in agreement. "I heard that this demo is rather...long."

"Fuck it." Freddy grinned widely as he approached the door and opened it. "It's fucking Halloween so let's play some scary shit!" The door opened to reveal a decent looking hallway that had a lamp casting off a soft glow. In the background a voice was heard talking. "Oh, my. What a handsome man we have here." Freddy said while focusing the character's gaze on a old black and white portrait of a man with a 70's hairstyle.

"This landlubber needs to learn to clean up after himself, though. There's fucking candy and pills all over the place!" Foxy shook his head in dismay. "Humans."

_"This brutal killing took place while the family was gathered at home on a Sunday afternoon."_

"Say what now?" Freddy asked after hearing this. He then turned the character until they were facing a much shorter hallway.

_"The day of the crime, the father went to the trunk of his car, retrieved the rifle, and shot his wife as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch."_

"Shiver me timbers!" Foxy gasped while Freddy slowly guided their character down the dark hallway until they arrived at a small square space.

_"When his ten-year-old son came to investigate the commotion, the father shot him, too."_

"That's fucked up." Freddy said before he turned over to a white door on his left. "Is this the front door?" he asked after approaching it.

"I believe so." Foxy replied.

_"His six-year-old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom, but reports suggest he lured her out by telling her it was just a game."_

"Seriously!?" Freddy groaned as he turned the character around, approached a dresser, and found the source of the voice: a radio. "If you fucking hear gunshots, and you see your mother and brother dead, and your father holding a fucking gun, are you really _that _naive to believe that it was all just a fucking _game_?"

"The lass was only six years old, Freddy." Foxy frowned at the bear. "Look at that nice portrait of a couple getting married. Look at how happy they are."

"And do you expect me to ignore the garbage and shit load of cigarettes lying around it?" Freddy asked.

"... Aye." Foxy replied.

_"The girl was found shot in the chest from point blank range. The mother, who he shot in the stomach, was pregnant at the time."_

Foxy's ears pointed up at this and he snarled. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screeched as his eye patch flipped up. "IS BAD NEWS ALL THEY EVER TALK ABOUT THESE DAYS!?"

"Ssh... Foxy..." Freddy hushed the fuming fox gently. "Look at the nice picture of the couple getting married. Isn't it a nice picture?" Foxy merely grumbled to himself in reply with a pout on his face.

_"Police arriving on-scene after neighbors called 911 found the father in his car, listening to the radio. Several days before the murders, neighbors say they heard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice. They said it was like he was chanting some strange spell."_

"Who in their right mind would go out to their car and turn on the fucking radio after killing their entire family?" Foxy growled in annoyance. Freddy shrugged.

"I dunno. This sounds like fishy Illuminati stuff, to me."

"Oh, gosh. Don't go _there_, again." Foxy rolled his eyes.

"You may never know, Foxy!"

_"There was another family shot to death in the same state last month, and in December last year."_

"Ha! You see? Three deaths in the same fucking state. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!"

"Can we just move on to the next level already? I'm starting to get a fucking headache from all this." Foxy placed his exposed endoskeletal hand on his forehead.

Freddy grinned smugly and guided their character down a small flight of stairs before entering through another door, only to end up in the exact same hallway from before. "What the fuck?" Freddy said aloud. "Are you fucking with me right now? I wasn't aware we were playing the unreleased Beta for _Inception: The Game_." Freddy guided the character down the same way they went before, only to find the door leading to the steps to be closed.

"Fuck." Foxy cursed. "What the hell do they want us to do?"

"I don't know. Radio!" Freddy approached the now silent radio on the dresser. "Radio. Do you have any words of wisdom for us?"

"... Freddy. I don't think the raido can help us in this case."

"Shut up, Foxy."

**10 minutes later...**

Both animatronics sighed in relief when they found the door leading downstairs wide open after ten damn minutes of wandering. "About damn time!" Freddy yelled as they walked down the flight of steps and went through the door, only to end up in the exact same location.

Well, fuck.

"Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop? Are we stuck in a loop?" Freddy and Foxy chanted in unison as they guided their character through the same fucking corridor two times before stopping when the door leading downstairs closed on them.

"Oh..." Freddy said, sounding a bit surprised. "Well then."

"At least something finally happened." Foxy concluded with a nervous chuckle.

Freddy slowly approached the door and attempted to open it when he heard something creak open from behind. "Oh, fuck that." he said when he discovered that one of the doors was now ajar, revealing nothing but inky blackness and baby coos slipping out.

"What are ye waitin' for, Freddy?" Foxy asked with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You _are _Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy Fazbear is supposedly good with kids."

Freddy narrowed his eyes at the fox. "Fuck you." he growled before he slowly inched the character forward and zoomed in a bit. "H-Hello?" he called out to the monitor nervously. The coos then escalated into cries.

"Aw geez, Freddy, look what ye did." Foxy shook his head at the bear.

"Da fuck did I do!?" Freddy snapped.

Without warning, a pale face suddenly appeared from the darkness and closed the door from the other side. Both animatronics nearly jumped out of their suits and shivered fearfully. "Ooooooooooh, fuck that!" Freddy gasped before he charged the character over to the front door. "Screw this, shit! I'm outta here!" He grumbled and cursed to himself when he discovered that the door couldn't be opened. "FUCK!" he yelled before he reluctantly headed down the small flight of stairs. "I FUCKING BLAME THE ILLUMINATI!"

After going through one more loop they soon found that the door that had been ajar was now wide open. Inside revealed a flickering flashlight. "W-well?" Foxy asked. "Aren't ye gonna go for it, matey?"

"N-no..." Freddy whimpered as he gripped the controller tightly in his paws. "I'm so scare right now..." Closing his eyes tightly, the bear inched the character forward and a short cutscene played of him picking up the flashlight before the door closed shut from behind. "Fuck me." Freddy whimpered as he slowly cracked one eye open and looked around the small room, which turned out to be a rather dirty bathroom.

"GAH!" Foxy screamed and almost fell out of his seat when the light shined on what appeared to be a underdeveloped fetus in the sink. No. Seriously. It's fucking creepy looking.

"NOPE!" Freddy said before walking up to the door and spamming the button that was used to open it. "NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE."

"The creators of this game are FUCKED UP." Foxy said. From behind the fucked up fetus thing started to cry and the door handle started to move rapidly.

"_Fuck you. Fuck me. Fuck this. And fuck everything in this fucking world._" Freddy sang until the door finally opened and he bolted out. "I don't wanna play this game any more..." Foxy nodded in agreement as his ears flattened against his head fearfully.

Upon entering through the door the same voice from the radio was heard again. "Oh! Good. It's only radio guy." Freddy laughed nervously as he approached the radio.

_"Don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started." _A new, sinister, voice spoke through the radio and speaking louder than the other.

Both animatronics perked up in surprise. "Excuse me?" Freddy asked.

_"You can't trust the tap water."_

"Aye! Who in their right mind would trust the tap water to begin with?" Foxy said. "Who knows what's been swimmin' in there!"

_"204863."_

"'204863'!?" Freddy repeated fearfully. "What does that mean?"

_"Look behind you."_

Freddy and Foxy froze in their chairs and slowly looked at one another with terrified looks.

_"I said, look behind you."_

"Fuck you, pal!" Freddy finally snapped at the radio. "Do you know who I am? I'm fucking Freddy fucking Fazbear! I take orders from NO ONE!"

"Yargh! Yer tell him, Freddy!" Foxy cheered as they walked down the small flight of steps.

They walked through the same area again. Just as they were about to make the turn to the door, Freddy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a red light glowing eerily up ahead. "Fuck..." Foxy cursed beside him.

"... We have to go for it." Freddy blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Foxy screeched. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

"What choice do we fucking have, Foxy!?" Freddy cried. The bear then took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Well... YOLO." he said before moving the joystick forward. When they got closer they found a bloody looking fridge hanging down from the ceiling. Inside it they heard what sounded like muffled whimpers.

"Aw, yuck!" Foxy spat in disgust when some strange liquid from the fridge spilled all over the screen. "What do they have in that fridge?"

"I think that's the least of our worries, Foxy." Freddy replied just as a voice spoke through the radio.

_"After killing his family, the father hung himself with a garden hose they had in the garage."_

"Wait a minute. First you say that the police found the guy chilling in his car listening to some Illuminati talk show, and now you're saying he went and hung himself in the fucking garage? How could he fucking do that if he was found by the POLICE?" Foxy snapped. "This game is fucking corrupted."

"Tch. You're corrupted." Freddy retorted teasingly.

"WE'RE ALL FUCKING CORRUPTED!" Foxy snapped, throwing his hook and hand in the air.

"Actually, Foxy." Freddy placed a paw on the fox's shoulder and the other over his heart. "There is a little corruption in us all." He finished with a smile.

"... Yeah. It's called "Insanity", and I get it from hanging out with you." Foxy replied before turning back to the monitor, ignoring the shocked slack-jaw expression Freddy now had on his face.

**Another 10 minutes later...**

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Freddy yelled up at the fridge as it swung violently around. "WE'VE ALL GOT PROBLEMS!"

"I don't think yelling is going to help the lass or lad, Freddy." Foxy said.

"WORTH A SHOT." Freddy snapped before walking down the short flight of stairs. "I AM GETTING TIRED OF THE SAME BULLSHIT HAPPENING OVER AND OVER AGAIN."

Foxy blinked. He watched as Freddy clenched his teeth tightly while twitching every now and then as they went through the same corridor for the twentieth time hearing and seeing the same damn thing. Foxy couldn't blame him if he was beginning to lose his mind. Then again, since when did any of them have sanity in them?

"OH. HELLO MR. PLANT. STILL HAVING THAT ALCOHOL PROBLEM, I SEE?" Freddy said in between clenched teeth while standing in front of a potted plant surrounded by empty alcohol bottles. "DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL GET REHAB EVENTUALLY." He then continued walking down the same route before stopping in front of the radio when a deep voice started to speak through. Above him, a red lantern swung eerily. "GOLDIE! IS THAT YOU? COULD YOU COME OVER AND HELP A BROTHER OUT? WE'RE STUCK PLAYING THIS GAME THAT WAS LIKELY MADE BY THE ILLUMINATI."

Yeah. Freddy's losing it.

However. He was then reverted back to his old self when, after opening the door to the corridor, something changed. Everything turned blurry briefly before he suddenly found himself speeding down the corridor. "Woah. Woah. Woah. WOAH." he said as he guided the character down the red lit halls.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Foxy said.

"I don't know!" Freddy gasped while making sharp turns. "But this is fucked up! I think it's safe to say that this guy is clearly on drugs."

"Aye!" Foxy agreed. Something suddenly clicked in his head and he grinned mischievously before clearing his voice. "_You spin me right round, baby; Right round like a record, baby; Right round round round~._" he sang.

"Fuck you." Freddy laughed before stopping when he saw something on the wall. "Woah. What's this?" he asked.

"Looks like a hole." Foxy replied.

Freddy grinned widely. "Let's take a peek, shall we?" he said before peeking through the hole. "OH SHIT!" he cried, a small laugh following out. "It's the bathroom!"

"Yarr! I don't see an booties for me to plunder!" Foxy said.

The same eerie voice from the radio was heard in the background while Freddy moved the joystick around to observe. _"Now's the time for action. Our society is rotten to the core."_

Foxy blinked while Freddy raised a mechanical brow.

_"I'm talking to all the fine, upstanding folks got their welfare cut, got their jobs pulled out from under 'em." _The sound of something suddenly hacked, along with a surprised feminine shriek, was heard in the background along with static. _"Yeah, you! You know what to do! Now's the time! Do it!" _The dying breath of a woman was then heard, followed by silence...

Foxy and Freddy sat in their seats silently staring at the monitor with a blank face. "... Yep. Illuminati confirmed." Freddy said before continuing down the hall and making a turn, ending up back in the same hall from before.

"For once I'm actually glad to see this place." Foxy said as Freddy guided the character down. "Well it looks like nothing's changed aside from the screen fucking up and that creepy deep voice speaking through the phone repeating those same numbers from before."

Freddy nodded in agreement. "The music's getting creepy, though. Almost like it's building up to something..." Foxy and Freddy exchanged excited grins. Maybe this game would be worth it after all!

...*Insert Trollface* NOT.

At the next moment, a yellow screen with a crap load of small text written in different languages suddenly appeared before vanishing, only to reveal the same intro from before a few seconds later. Foxy and Freddy sat staring at the screen as it replayed the scene of their character waking up in a small grayscale room alone. Their grins still tightly plastered on their faces while Freddy's eye twitched every few seconds. The bear silently nudged the joystick forward and entered through the door, revealing the hallway they've been walking down for the last hour or so to be dark.

"...OH. OKAY, THEN." Freddy said loudly, breaking the silence around him. "SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY, GAME? WELL THAT'S JUST FUCKING SUPER."

**By this point Freddy and Foxy finally lost it and just started to wander around the place doing crazy things. Here's a quick montage of it! :D**

"TELL ME YOUR SECRETS, PICTURE." Freddy said as he continued walking towards the picture of the married couple with a psychotic grin on his face.

...

"YOU KNOW." Foxy said as they walked down the same hallway. "IF THAT GUY WANTED A DIVORCE, HE COULD'VE JUST WALKED UP TO HER AND TELL HER STRAIGHT IN THE FUCKING FACE INSTEAD OF HAVING TO FUCKING KILL HER AND THE FUCKING KIDS."

"WHY YES, FOXY, I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU." Freddy cackled.

...

"OH. HELLO, FRIEND." Freddy said to a creepy lady that stood just a few feet from the character with her head oddly bent and fingers twitching now and then. "WHAT? DO YOU WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE JOY OF CREATION?"

"SHOW HER THE JOY OF CREATION, FAZFUCK." Foxy giggled madly as he rocked back and forth slightly in his chair.

"COME AT ME BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy laughed crazily before charging head on towards the lady.

**1 day later**

"Alright..." Freddy exhaled clamly, having recovered from last night's incident. "Let's see if this is it." He approached the door, only to find that he had walked into complete blackness. Foxy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"Did... Did we do it?" he asked, looking at Freddy and seeing a surprised expression on his face as well. "Did we really do it?"

"I-I don't know." Freddy stammered after quickly looking down at his controller. White text then appeared on screen.

_"Dad was such a drag. Every day he'd eat the same kind of food, dress the same, sit in front of the same kind of games. Yeah, he was just that kind of guy."_

"Wow. It's no wonder he went apeshit crazy, then." Foxy added with a small frown.

_"But then one day, he goes and kills us all!"_

"Told ye."

_"He couldn't even be original about the way he did it."_

"What!?" Freddy yelled before laughing a bit in dismay along with Foxy.

_"I'm not complaining... I was dying of boredom anyway."_

"Okay, this kid has some real issues in them." Foxy said while Freddy continued to laugh.

_"But guess what? I will be coming back,"_

"Shit." Foxy frowned while Freddy's laughter was reduced into nothing but giggling fits.

_"and I'm bringing my new toys with me."_

"Okay!" Freddy giggled while waving a paw at the screen jokingly. "See you then! Have fun at school!"

"Woah. What the?" Foxy said when the scene suddenly changed.

"Woah!" Freddy said when the image then panned up to reveal what looked like the downtown portion of an abandoned town or city in the middle of the night. "What the hell is going on?" he added in an excited whisper. Both animatronics then tensed when they saw the name that appeared next.

_**HIDEO KOJIMA**_

"HOLY FUCK! THOSE GRAPHICS LOOK AMAZING!" Foxy gasped when it showed the image of a almost real looking building.

_**GUILLERMO DEL TORO**_

Foxy and Freddy gasped in unison at this. "No way!" Freddy exclaimed in disbelief. "Are they working together!?"

The scene then showed a man with his back facing to them. An ominous noise was heard in the background, causing the man to turn... Revealing a rather familiar face. Foxy and Freddy's jaws dropped wide open in shock.

"DARYL!?" they yelled in unison.

_**NORMAN REEDUS**_

_**IN**_

_**SILENT HILLS**_

Freddy and Foxy continued to stare at the screen slack-jawed as the last of the trailer ended. After five minutes of sitting there, Freddy finally spoke.

"They're doing a Walking Dead and Silent Hill CROSSOVER!?" he gasped while Foxy fainted beside him and fell out of his seat.

**X.X**

**Happy Late Halloween -W- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Overgrowth **

_Pssp! _Hey. Hey, buddy." Foxy whispered as he slowly approached the rabbit npc standing at the edge of a cliff. "Ye wanna... Ye wanna hear a secret?"

"Oh, gosh." Freddy grinned as he rubbed his face.

"It's- KAPOW!" Foxy screeched while striking the rabbit with a punch and sending him flying across a rather large gorge. Both animatronics sat in their chairs laughing as the rabbit became nothing but a speck in the distance. "BYYYYYYE!" Foxy laughed before restarting the map and handing the controller over to Freddy, who scooted his chair forward eagerly.

"Hey! What are _you _doin' in ma terf, bitch?" he growled while Foxy snickered beside him. "... What! You say that you work for Chuck E Cheese's? Well let me tell you something, pal: THIS. IS. FAZBEAR'S!" he roared before kicking the rabbit over the edge. Both animatronics then fell into hard fits of laughter, again.

...

"Woah! Watch it there, laddie!" Foxy said as he dodged his opponent's attacks. "Ha! Think ye can mess with ol' Foxy, eh? Well let me tell ye 'bout the time I-" Foxy paused when the rabbit lashed out at him and killed him on the spot.

"And so the captain goes down with his ship." Freddy said in his ear with a teasing smirk.

"Fuck ye." Foxy growled before shoving the controller in paws.

"Okay, so I heard you could do some pretty neat shit in this game." Freddy said as he ran around the arena from the other rabbit that chased him. "I think there's this thing that lets you- W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" the bear exclaimed when all the characters, including his own, suddenly fell to the floor like rag dolls and started to shake. Foxy laughed and struggled to control himself.

"IT'S LIKE THEY'RE DANCING!" he screamed in between laughs.

"Oh, gosh." Freddy chuckled as he continued pressing the same buttons that caused the action. "Oh my gosh. This is actually quite disturbing. OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT MY FUCKING LEG!" The rabbit he played as suddenly started to move oddly as its leg started to elongate and while stuck in the same place. "_Everybody do the Flop!_" Freddy sang before pressing the same buttons and causing all the characters to fall once more.

"We are having too much fun with this game!" Foxy managed to wheeze out.

...

"Oh. Oh. Come at me, bro." Freddy taunted as he dodged Foxy's attacks. He then pressed a button, causing the other rabbit to freeze briefly, and made the killing blow.

"DAMN IT!" Foxy cursed while Freddy laughed. "You fucking froze me, again!" The match restarted and both rabbits fought once more. Without warning, Freddy suddenly pressed a series of buttons and sent himself flying off the map, taking Fox by complete surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" the fox screamed while Freddy laughed at the expression he had on his face.

"_How could this happen to me?_" Freddy sang while slowly zooming in on his dead avatar's face. "_I've made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run, the night goes on. As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life. I just wanna screaaaaaaaaaaam, how could this happen to me?_"

"That song practically describes what every fan of this fandom thinks my life is fucking like." Foxy laughed. Freddy laughed as well.

"But we don't hate you, Foxy." Freddy said as he slung an arm around the fox. "You may have caused a child to lose their frontal lobe and caused us to stay on stage during the day forever, but we still love you."

"Except Goldie."

"... Except Goldie. But that's because he's an asshole and hates everything." Freddy added before restarting the match. Two identical rabbits appeared facing one another on screen and an idea popped up in Freddy's head. "We are Bonnie and Bonnie 2.0." he said in a lyrical, narrative voice. "And now we shall fight for the title of Best Bonnie."

Foxy saw where he was going and immediately played along. "The fans never loved you as much!" he said in a mocking impression of Bonnie 2.0 and making his rabbit avatar step forward a bit.

"They love me twice as more than they do for you; you face-stealing FUCK!" Freddy snapped in a terrible impression of Bonnie and charged the other rabbit. Without warning, however, he accidentally pressed a button that shot lasers from his character's eyes that sent them both flying off the map. "DOH!" he groaned, throwing his head back while Foxy started to laugh.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Freddy laughed.

"That is not honorable!" Foxy added as the match restarted, only for Freddy to accidentally do the same thing again. "Freddy!"

"I'm so sorry!" the bear replied as he struggled to control his laughter. Freddy then restarted the level. "Hey. Foxy. You should let me climb that rock."

"Why?" Foxy asked.

"You just should."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Freddy smirked darkly and brought his character up to the rock, only to be struck down by a sword Foxy had thrown at him. "NO!" Freddy cried out while Foxy started to laugh. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Freddy laughed. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"What?" Foxy asked while laughing.

"I was about to do a dramatic _Star Wars _thing! I was gonna be like: _It's over, Bonnie 2.0! I have the high ground! _You fucking know!" Freddy replied with a grin.

**Gmod Sled Build**

**(w/Bonnie and Chica)**

"Alright. So how does this look?" Chica asked after adding her cupcake to the front of their sled.

"Aaaaahhhhh... It looks good." Foxy replied.

"I honestly think we should've applied the rocket boosters, though." Bonnie muttered.

"Well, how about you stop being a whiny little bitch and just bask in the glory of our creation." Freddy snapped.

"Creation? For fuck's sake, Freddy! It's a fucking boat with two couches at the top and pizza decorating the sides and Chica's cucpake at the front!"

"Which reminds me." Foxy suddenly said before spawning a lifeless rag doll model of Golden Freddy and attaching it to the end of the boat. Freddy and the others started to laugh.

"_There _we go." Freddy laughed. "Good work, Foxy!"

"Yargh." Foxy said proudly.

"Alright let's get this thing to the front." Freddy then said.

"Wait." Chica suddenly spoke. "We need to name it."

The guys paused and looked at her blankly before Bonnie took a step forward. "Why?" he asked.

"Considering that we all put our work into this thing and that it's supposed to represent Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we might as well name the piece of shit." Chica replied.

"Alright, I got." Freddy said before clearing throat. "It shall be named... The Freddymobile!" Roars of laughter pretty soon filled the headphones of his headset and even he himself started to laugh.

"'Freddymobile'!" Foxy wheezed as he and the others started to calm down. "Oh my gosh..."

"Aw shit. Guys! We're down to twenty seconds." Bonnie said.

"Fuck. Alright! Let's get this thing in and hop on." Freddy said. Using his Gravity Gun, Freddy carefully brought their sled over to the starting line before taking a seat at the front. Foxy took a seat beside him while Bonnie and Chica sat behind.

"Uhm. May I make a quick complaint?" Bonnie asked.

"Shoot." Freddy replied.

"Why does Foxy get to sit next to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Foxy asked.

"Well... Considering that Freddy and I are close friends, and that you and Chica are close friends, I figured that-"

"Bonnie." Freddy cut him off. "It's only fitting that Foxy sits next to me because the title of this fanfic is called "Game Time with Freddy and Foxy"."

"But-"

"Shut up, Bonnie." Freddy said before the invisible wall preventing them from moving suddenly disappeared.

"Here we goooooooooooooooo!" Chica said excitedly as their sled started to move.

"Oh shit! It's fucking nauseating when ye have it in first person!" Foxy laughed.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Freddy whooped in a goofy voice, getting some laughs from the others. "Holy fuck! Look! Our character models are practically throwing their hands in the air!"

"Mine isn't..." Bonnie said as he watched his gmod self simply sit in his chair doing nothing.

"Oh, fuck!" Chica suddenly gasped. "We've lost Goldie!"

"What!?" Freddy laughed.

"We've fucking lost Goldie!"

Everyone quickly turned their camera view to the back of the boat and laughed when they saw that the Goldie model they've been dragging along had been separated. "I guess he couldn't take it anymore." Foxy grinned.

"Ahhh, he's just being an asshat like usual." Freddy said just as they reached the finish line.

...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Foxy laughed when he saw Bonnie apply a chair on the back of his character model he spawned.

"What does it look like?" Bonnie replied bluntly. Freddy and Chica quickly went over and laughed at what they saw.

"Oh my gosh, I gotta do that!" Chica laughed before spawning a rag doll copy of her character model and applying a chair on its back.

"Me too!" Foxy said before doing the same thing with a copy of his model.

"Let's see who's the fastest, hm?" Freddy said before spawning his model.

"Wait." Chica suddenly said. "What about Goldie? I mean he's a dick and all, but we still can't leave him out."

"Even if we do add him, who's gonna ride him?" Bonnie asked before frowning at the snicker he heard from Foxy.

"I know!" Chica gasped before spawning her cucpake.

"OF COURSE!" Freddy said while Foxy and the others started to laugh. "Chica: you are a genius." He spawned a Golden Freddy rag doll model, applied a chair on its back, and attached the cupcake to it. The gang then brought their "sleds" over to the starting line and hopped on them.

"This feels so awkward." Chica giggled. "This seems like something Freddy 2.0 and the others would do."

"Speaking of Freddy 2.0: have you guys seen the newest image on Scott's website?" Bonnie asked.

"All we saw was a black image with the...thingy on the right." Freddy replied.

"You need to brighten it up." Bonnie said.

"Foxy and I will check it out when we're done here." Freddy said just as the invisible wall disappeared and they all started to move.

"HOW THE HELL IS FOXY GOING FAST!?" Chica laughed.

"Yar har har har har!" Foxy laughed as he slid by Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. "Bye Freddy! Bye Bonnie! Bye Chica!" he said mockingly while the others started to laugh. That's when Golden Freddy's model suddenly came by and managed to move way ahead of Foxy. "WHAT!?" Foxy yelled in dismay while the others laughed even harder. "FUCK YE, GOLDEN FREDDY!" He cursed as he came in second.

"Oh my gosh." Freddy wheezed. "Someone get us away from the internet, please!"

**X.X**

**I look forward to writing Freddy and Foxy play FNaF 2 *evil smirk***


End file.
